


Behave

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, DD/lg relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: What about a smutty Crowley oneshot where they are in a DD/LG relationship and she buys a shirt that says "I've been a very bad girl," and walks out in it and panties only and Crowley throws her over his knee and gives her a good punishment and it carries on to really really rough sex. Thanks!!<br/>Can I add something to my request? I forgot about it. It's the Crowley smut one where they are in the DD/LG relationship. Maybe like its her first time doing it rough? Like she's used to the punishment but crowley's always been easy on her but when he snaps his hips hard one time and she whimpers and yells and that's when he knows she likes it so he continues on that way and gets rougher and harder as it goes. Thanks! Sorry for forgetting this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave

Five o’clock couldn't come fast enough for you. Five was a special time for you, always had been. Crowley, your partner for some time now, finished up his work in Hell then, and the rest of the night was spent focusing on you. What could you say? You loved attention from him. He was the one person who could make you feel like the most important person in the world.

While he was working, you spent most of your time in your room, watching movies on your laptop or scribbling in coloring books. You had to pass your time somehow while in Hell. Why not make it fun?

You finished coloring in the last spot on one of the puppy pictures you had found in your favorite coloring book, which, unfortunately, had only a few untouched pages left. You couldn’t exactly find Hell-themed coloring books, so you had to use your imagination a little bit. You wanted to give Crowley a picture of a hellhound, so you just altered the existing coloring book page. A small giggle left your lips at its supposed to be scary appearance. You knew he would adore it.

Once you were satisfied with your work, you tore the page out and set it on your desk carefully before bounding towards your bed. You plopped down on the mattress on your stomach, reaching for your phone to shoot Crowley a text once five hit.

_Are you done with work, Daddy :)_

You set your phone back down on your bed, ankles crossing as you impatiently waited for the okay from him. Lately, he had been working late, leaving less time for the two of you to spend time together. You knew he was busy, really understood that, but you couldn't help but miss spending time with him. You despised being alone, and being alone was becoming a normal thing lately. Your phone buzzed rapidly, alerting you of his response.

_Going over soul projections. Going to be late. Sorry, love._

Your lips formed a pout, expressing your sadness. You just wanted to see him, but those demons of his occupied all of his time with their mistakes and concerns. You huffed, pushing yourself up to sit back on your legs as you gazed around the room to look for something to do, teeth absentmindedly nipping at your fingernail as you thought. Your eyes fell upon your closet, a mischievous look crossing your face. You would just have to clear a spot in his schedule for yourself. Even if that did mean breaking the rules he had set for you.

Crowley had let you have a shopping spree the other day, allowing you to really splurge on yourself because of his lack of presence. He enjoyed spoiling you, and you were always sure to express your gratitude. Being polite was one of the rules he had set in place, but it was hard to not be kind to someone who showed you so much care. Without him knowing, you bought yourself a new outfit, one for situations like these. You were a bit cautious to put it into play because you would undoubtedly be punished for what you were about to do, but you craved punishment in times like these.

You moved to your closet and sifted through, eventually finding what you were looking for. You pulled out a brand new shirt that stated “I've been a very bad girl.” That was going to be a very true statement in a few minutes. You set your shirt and a pair of lacy panties on your bed before stripping out of the clothes already on you, your eyes glancing over your reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall across from you. The faint marks along the sides of your neck stood out against your skin, provoking a small smile from you. They were _his_ marks, his signs of possession. He had a habit of reminding people who you belonged to, and it always made you feel warm inside. And other places. The bruises were a part of you, and you liked having them on you. They may upset other people, but you knew they were done out of affection. What’s the point of love if you weren’t going to show it?

Crowley always jumped on every chance he had to tell you that you were beautiful. You were fairly sure he called you “beautiful” more than your actual name. You pulled on your outfit, lacy material gliding along your thighs, soft cotton drifting over your chest and stomach. You brushed your hair away from your face and checked your reflection once more before leaving the room.

At times, you wished you and Crowley lived somewhere alone far away from civilization, and you were very sure that his demons felt the same way. You often loved to run through the halls and play around, sometimes out of boredom and sometimes out of playfulness. There were a number of times you had accidentally bumped into a demon or two, making them drop contracts or full bottles of Crowley’s favorite scotch. It was all purely accidental, and sometimes you were put in timeout or had to write lines, but Crowley mostly just waved the incidents off, a smile always threatening to appear on his face. He liked seeing you happy too much.

Then, there was the fact that Crowley was amazing in bed, which led to very loud nights. When Crowley said “ _Louder_ ,” you were sure to obey. Immediately, when you stepped out into the hallway full of working demons, you felt eyes on you, probably checking to see what you were up to so that they could scram before they were sabotaged. Again. However, one of Crowley’s big rules for his demons was to not even think about making a move on you. Therefore, when you walked down the hallway in just a shirt and panties, they instantly directed their eyes elsewhere.

One of Crowley’s rules prohibited you from wearing anything too revealing outside of your room when he wasn’t with you. It was mainly for your safety. He didn’t trust all of his demons. Also, as he had told you repeatedly during those late night sessions, lips near your ear as he crushed you into the mattress, you were _his_. The thought made you melt inside at that moment, a smile growing on your face as you headed for the doors of the throne room, heart pounding within you. It was time to be a bad girl.

“The soul projections are looking somewhat better this month,” one of Crowley’s demons reported, a clipboard nestled in his hands as he pointed out the high numbers.

Before Crowley could reply, you walked through the doors, entering the throne room without so much as a knock. You beamed at Crowley as you approached, a teasing sway in your hips. Telling by the shock on his face, you knew you had made a good investment.

Crowley blinked away his surprise, his eyes immediately narrowing, a smile threatening to appear. “We’ll discuss these matters later,” he told his demon, not bothering to take his eyes off of you, something close to predatory gleaming within the golden color.

“But, sir, we should discuss this immed-”

“Out!” Crowley snapped, turning on the demon in an instant, crimson eyes flickering on and off briefly.

The demon nearly jumped out of his skin, his hands fumbling to hold onto the clipboard. He dipped his head quickly before moving towards the door, his eyes starting to lift towards you.

“If you look at her, I’ll turn you into a chew toy for my hounds,” Crowley growled, jaw clenching as he watched the demon hurry out of the room. Once the two of you were alone, he moved his eyes back to you, reading your shirt with a small smirk.

“Hi, Daddy,” you greeted with a little wave, your posture leaning slightly as you tried to appear as innocent as possible. You knew it would only entice him more.

Crowley took a seat on his throne, crooking his forefinger to beckon you forward. “Come here, little one,” he told you in a scolding tone. He tilted his head slightly as he studied you, noting the timid steps but daring look in your eyes. You were trying to play games with him. Crowley could play games, and damn well, too.

“Yes, Daddy?” You replied once you stopped right in front of him, hands twining behind your back. You rocked on the spot, unable to stay still under his intense gaze.

“Did you buy this to wear for me?” Crowley asked, reaching forward to run his fingertips along the smooth material of your shirt, feeling the peaks of your nipples through the fabric.

“Yes, Daddy. Do you like it?” You immediately perked up, your hands pulling at the bottom of your shirt to stretch it over your curves.

“I love it, darling. But it does seem like you have been a bad girl, doesn't it?” Crowley replied, dropping his hand back down to his thigh. He gave you a look. _The look_. Whenever he was pondering on your punishment, a certain expression appeared on his face, and it affected you in unexplainable ways.

With a shaky breath, you dipped your head to hide the smile trying to appear, merely shrugging your shoulders in response to his question. Just from his expressions, his words, you could already feel heat coursing through you.

Crowley reached over to cup your chin, making you meet his eyes. “Doesn't it, little girl?” He purred, beckoning you to submit and agree.

You bit your lip lightly and nodded before answering verbally. “Yes, Daddy. I've been a bad girl,” you responded, giving your eyelashes a flirtatious bat.

“I think that calls for punishment,” Crowley told you, a small smirk crossing his face before he threw you over his lap, positioning you until you were stomach down across his knees. He ran a smooth hand down your back, sending chills up your spine. “Tell me your safe word,” he murmured softly, putting his rough edge on hold to ensure your safety.

“Echo,” you told him, the practiced word rolling off your tongue automatically. He always made you tell him your safe word before he did anything sexual. To better steady yourself, you perched your hands on his leg as he moved his hand down to caress your ass, his fingertips gliding across the soft material of your panties. You wiggled a little on the spot, clearly anticipant of your punishment. “Daddy-”

“Hush.”

“But-” you tried to protest, unable to keep quiet as his hands moved over you.

“No buts,” Crowley scolded you, twisting his torso so both of his hands could grip and squeeze your ass, blunt fingernails digging through the fabric. He lifted one hand and let it fly, bringing it down against your right cheek, providing a brief sting that faded into pleasurable heat. “Mm … I wonder how many spankings my little girl deserves?” He wondered out loud before bringing his hand down again against the other cheek.

You squirmed under his hands, an aroused flush of color starting to appear on your skin. Your panties did little to suppress the sting, but after two spankings your core was already throbbing. “As many as Daddy wants to give me,” you told him, giving your hips a little sway to entice him, your body aching for more.

“Oh, look at my dirty girl trying to tease me. You like Daddy punishing you, don’t you?” Crowley purred, smacking an open palm against your ass at a harder degree, making your grip on him tighten.

You whined in response, the pleasurable sting going straight to your core. You were finding it hard to control yourself already.

“Use your words, princess. Don’t you like it when Daddy punishes you?” Crowley told you, his growl adding on to your arousal.

“Yes … yes, I love it when Daddy punishes me,” you gasped out, managing to turn your head enough to give him a pleading look.

Crowley smirked a little at your silent beg, his fingers hooking into the waist of your panties and yanking them down your legs to further expose you. “How fucking perfect,” he muttered, rubbing his palm over your ass before spanking you again, eliciting a broken moan from you. His fingertips drifted across the faint crimson marks adorning your skin, making you shudder from his feather light touch.

You whimpered a little, trying to rub your thighs together to gain some friction. Your growing wetness tainted the inside of your thighs as you wiggled on his lap. “Please,” you found yourself quietly begging.

Crowley watched you squirm in desperation, eyes growing a shade darker as he saw your skin glisten with arousal. “Mm-mm. Did I say you could get yourself off?” He murmured near your ear, his tone warning you of your upcoming punishment. He swatted your left cheek, the outline of his hand appearing on your soft skin.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you told him, your tone jumping pitches as his hand landed against the other cheek. You murmured a few curses under your breath, a pleasurable tingling feeling creeping along your body.

Crowley rubbed his palm against the red marks, soothing the pain still residing. “I know, princess,” he purred, his fingers slipping between your tightly closed thighs to drift through your dripping folds. He chuckled at your reaction to your punishment, having always received such a grand response. “Who does this belong to?” He asked, his fingertips brushing across your clit teasingly.

“You, Daddy,” you gasped, hips lifting to keep his touch on you. He was driving you insane, just as he always did.

Crowley smiled, giving your clit a few rewarding rubs before moving his hands back over your ass, leaving a gleaming line of arousal. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered near your ear, always throwing in a sweet comment or two during your punishments. He never punished you to degrade you but to show he paid attention to you and your actions. When the two of you had decided to enter such a relationship, you were both all in, and it had stayed that way for quite awhile. It was all the two of you had ever wanted in a relationship, and you wouldn’t dare half-ass it.

You felt yourself blush, a bright smile pulling at your lips at his kindness. “Thank you, Daddy,” you giggled, feeling all warm inside. You let his hands pull at you and adjust you until you were straddling his lap, his lips immediately finding yours. You cupped his face, fingers sifting through his beard, feeling his warmth. “I love your kisses,” you mumbled against his soft lips.

“I know, sweetheart,” he replied, his hands drifting down your back, rubbing gentle circles through your shirt. His hands eventually reached your ass, gripping and squeezing your heated skin. “You always take your punishments so well. Makes me wonder if I punish you good enough. Are you really sorry for being a bad girl?” Crowley wondered out loud, a small smirk crossing his face as he watched your lips part in a brief moan.

“Of course I’m sorry,” you giggled a little, obviously not being very convincing. You enjoyed his hands on you, whether they were being gentle or rough.

“Really now? Are you sure?” Crowley pressed, crooking an eyebrow.

Your teeth pressed into your bottom lip shyly, your hands drifting along his chest. “Maybe I can show you how sorry I am?” You suggested, dropping your hands to his belt.

“Oh, yeah? Go on. Show me just how sorry you are,” Crowley replied, his hands lifting off of you to let you slip down to your knees at his feet. He gazed down at you as he sat back in his throne, focus captured.

You were one for taking on challenges, especially from him. “Do you like the view, Daddy?” You teased at his intrigued look as you began unbuckling his belt, swift fingers taking apart the obstacles in your way.

“You could say that,” Crowley murmured, lifting his hips a bit as you pulled at the waist of his pants.

You smiled a little as you scooted closer on your knees, leaning forward to run your tongue across the evident bulge in his boxers. You were one for teasing, as was he, but not when he was on the receiving end.

“You know Daddy despises teasing,” Crowley told you, his words meant as a warning. He gave you a look, one that told you to not act up.

Telling by the way his hands gripped his throne, he liked the teasing just a little. You tilted your head, trying to appear as cute as possible as you pressed your tongue against the material again, teasing the tip with a little bit of pressure. Your hands perched on his thighs as you pulled away, noting the gradual narrowing of his eyes.

Crowley drifted his fingers along your cheek, his thumb curving around your bottom lip. “You’re going to make me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, aren’t you?” Crowley murmured, watching your lips part slightly, the tip of his thumb dipping inside.

You teasingly sucked on his finger, a smile forming on your face before you replied. “I want you to,” you responded, shooting him a suggestive look as your fingers dipped inside the waist of his boxers. You tugged at the material until they were out of your way, your hand immediately securing itself around his thick base. You could feel him pulse in your grip, your thumb curving up to swipe at the pre-cum beading from the head.

“Mm, see how much you affect Daddy?”

You smiled up at him before pressing your lips to his cock, drifting them across his length, tongue lashing out to taste him. Without hesitation, you wrapped your lips around the tip, tongue slipping against the underside as you took him inside. You heard him inhale sharply, muscles tightening a notch as you slowly sucked along his length.

Crowley’s eyes shut briefly, the heat and friction doing wonders. His eyes drifted back open slowly, his teeth biting into his bottom lip to suppress a groan. “That’s my girl. Suck Daddy’s cock,” he murmured, a hint of a growl in his voice.

You could feel the arousal heating up within you just from his voice, the command encouraging you to take him deeper. You worked your hand around the rest of his cock, wrist twisting effectively to get him off. You heard him murmur more praises and commands, fueling your arousal so much you dropped a hand down to rub at your clit, attempting to satisfy yourself in secret. Another one of his rules was to not touch yourself unless given permission to.

At first, Crowley was too caught up in his own pleasure to even notice you were breaking one of his rules. He only noticed what you were doing when he felt you moaning around his cock, the vibrations capturing his attention. He looked down to see one of your hands between your legs, fingers slipping through your wet folds. “Someone likes to break rules today,” he commented, fingers tapping against the arm of his throne.

You removed yourself, hand returning to your side, fingers soaked with your arousal. You looked up at him, receiving that _look_ again. “Daddy, I want to cum so bad,” you whimpered, feeling your core throb at the mere thought of being able to reach that edge.

“I know, princess, but not until Daddy says. Now, put your hands behind your back,” Crowley ordered, sitting up in his throne, his thumb and ring finger pressing together.

You knew what was coming next. “But, Daddy-”

“1 … 2 …,” Crowley started to count to three, using his ultimate threat against you.

“Fine,” you pouted for a moment before putting your hands behind your back, hearing his fingers snap and feeling him bound you with those demonic powers of his that turned you on so much. You didn’t mind this punishment. You actually really liked it because you were able to see him in a state of pure bliss up close. The only downside was you couldn’t get yourself off to the sight.

Crowley grasped his cock in one hand and placed his other on the back of your head, pulling you down closer to him. “Open. Suck,” he commanded, watching your lips secure around him. He grabbed one of your hands and placed it on his thigh, cupping your knuckles affectionately. “Tap three times when it becomes too much,” he told you, eyes resting on your hand as he waited for a response.

You gave him a thumbs up before placing your hand flat on his thigh like he had instructed. You felt the hand on the back of your head guide you down further, pushing at your limits. You hummed around his cock, pressing the softness of your tongue up against the underside.

“Good girl,” Crowley praised, lifting his hips to lightly thrust into your mouth, his eyes closely watching you take in more and more of him.

If you could, you would smile at his praise. Instead, you just sucked harder, inviting him to continue fucking your mouth as punishment. You pressed your thighs together, trying to suppress the ache, your eyes shutting.

“Look at me, baby girl.”

You opened your eyes, meeting his, which were lust-blown and nearly pitch black. You breathed slowly, finding stability in gazing up at him, appearing as obedient as ever.

“So good. My little girl knows just how to please me. You're gonna make Daddy cum so hard,” Crowley murmured, carding his fingers through your hair, his head tilting upwards in bliss. He thrusted into the warmth of your mouth a few more times before hitting his peak, releasing with a growl.

You swallowed what you could, two thin white lines leaking out of the corners of your mouth. You felt him pull away, your tongue curving around your bottom lip as you smiled up at him.

“Such a good girl,” Crowley praised, his thumb swiping up the lines before pressing to your lips, inviting you to lick up the remains. Once you licked him clean, he leaned down to press a bruising kiss to your lips. “I think my little girl deserves some relief, huh?” He murmured against your lips.

You could've jumped with excitement. “Please,” you whispered back, your voice a bit raspy.

Crowley smiled before pecking your lips and pulling away, snapping his fingers to unbound you. He helped you to your feet before snapping both of you to his bedroom, his hands immediately going to his tie. “Undress.”

You pulled off your shirt and placed it on top of his dresser as he shed his jacket and dress shirt. You moved to the end of the bed and waited, twining your fingers together in front of you as you watched.

Once Crowley rid himself of the rest of his clothes, he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand grasping yours and pulling you until you straddled his lap. He groaned a little as his cock slipped through your folds, but he didn't push in. He slid his hands up your back, running over your shoulder blades and pulling you towards him. His lips ghosted over your nipples, his breathing light and teasing against your sensitive skin.

Your hands gripped at his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin as his lips secured around one of your nipples, his tongue dashing out to rake across. Your head tilted back, eyes shutting in bliss as he lavished you.

Crowley gripped you tightly, holding you against him as your back arched. His teeth gently pulled at your nipples, making your lips fall apart in a gasp. He smiled against your skin, feeling you shudder against him. He leaned to the side to press his lips against your cheek and then below your ear. “I think my princess should take her throne,” he whispered, lips curving up in a smile.

You knew what that was code for. You giggled a little, arms wrapping around his neck as you nodded excitedly. You held on as he moved farther up the bed until he had room to lay down. You pressed a peck to his lips before crawling up his body, positioning your legs on either side of his head, knees dipping into the mattress.

Crowley placed his hands on your hips, helping you settle above his face. He brought you down, his tongue instantly lashing out to rush through your folds.

A soft moan left your lips, one of your hands dropping down to run through his hair. You felt his hands grip your thighs, pulling you flush against his mouth, his lips brushing through your folds. “Daddy …,” you whimpered, your thighs trembling with bliss as he licked at every inch of you.

Crowley responded by dashing the tip of his tongue across your clit, sending shocks of heat through your entire body. He felt your hips buck against his mouth as you lost control of yourself to the extreme pleasure. He pressed his tongue up against your folds, his hands moving to pull at your hips.

When the King of Hell motioned for you to ride his face, you did anything but hesitate. You moved your hands back to press your palms against his chest, using the leverage to lean back so that you could roll your hips against him smoothly. Your head tilted back, the friction of his tongue on your clit and his facial hair against your thighs driving you nearer to that desired edge. “Mm … ohh,” the pleased sounds fell from your lips on a loop as you grinded down on the softness of his tongue.

Crowley pressed his fingertips into your thighs deeply, halting your movements and trapping you against his mouth as he sucked and licked with fervor. Obscene sounds mixed with your moans, a heated intensity settling in the room as you were brought closer and closer to your peak. Crowley could feel the tenseness in your muscles, the shaking of your thighs. He lapped at your clit, bottom lip grating against your folds. His eyes moved up to yours, stating a clear order. _Cum_.

That was one order you were quick to obey. You fell apart against him, one of your hands gripping his as you rode out your orgasm, feeling the soft lashes of his tongue help you through. A shaky breath left you as you climbed off of him, immediately falling onto your back, your breaths heavy as you recovered.

Crowley turned his head to look at you, his tongue busy licking his lips clean. “Are you okay?” He asked, worry flashing in his eyes at the sight of you.

You smiled at him, giving him a definite nod. “I’m perfect,” you assured him, a warm glow resting over you as you basked in the bliss of the post-orgasm stage.

“I know you are,” Crowley replied with a chuckle, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to your lips.

You reached up with your hand to cup the back of his neck, keeping him close and pulling him closer to you until he was positioned between your legs. You sat up, other hand trailing down his chest until you grasped his cock, a soft gasp leaving your lips at how ready he felt. “I need you,” you whispered against his lips, feeling heated all over again.

“What do you want from Daddy? Hm?” Crowley murmured, hips automatically pressing up into your fist, pre-cum already leaking from the slit.

“I want you to fuck me,” you replied, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips at the thought. Usually, you weren’t allowed to cuss because Crowley claimed little girls weren’t supposed to have filthy mouths, but being in the bedroom allowed all sorts of exceptions.

“Yeah? You want Daddy to fuck you, princess?” Crowley growled against your lips, his hands firm on your hips.

“Yes,” you responded nearly breathlessly, your hands pawing at him in anticipation. You felt yourself get pushed down against the mattress, his hands grabbing your thighs and yanking you closer to him so that his hard cock could glide through your folds teasingly. You bucked your hips with a whine, hands gripping at the sheets.

“Behave,” Crowley told you, watching your movements as you tried to speed up the process. He ran his hands up along your thighs, fingertips ghosting across your skin. As much as he wanted to tease you, he was finding it hard to ignore his own aching arousal. His fingers drifted through your folds down to your entrance, two dipping inside slowly. “So tight, love,” Crowley murmured, pressing his fingers deeper as he scissored and curled them, feeling your wetness soak them. He soon had you at a quivering mess once again, his fingers slipping from you before you reached a second orgasm. “Ah, ah, not yet.”

You felt the raging heat die down a bit, receding to the pit of your stomach until he suddenly pushed into you, the feeling of him inside of you encouraging the aroused heat to flame through you again. A moan fell from your lips, broken and loud, your entire body reacting as he began to move, hips pressing flush against yours with each deep thrust.

Crowley set a normal pace, one that both of you were accustomed to, his hands on your thighs, parting them for better access as he pressed into you. His eyes trailed along you, noting your loose grip on the sheets, your rapid but steady breaths. He could turn it up a notch, but that would mean venturing into unknown territory. His punishments could be considered rough, but he had never used that roughness anywhere else. Feeling a bit curious, Crowley moved his hands down to your hips, getting a good grip before snapping his hips roughly, driving into you harder than ever before.

A pleased shout left your lips before you could even register what Crowley did, your body crackling with bliss at the sudden roughness. Your eyes shot up to his, a whimper trembling on your lips. You couldn’t even think straight enough to plead for more, but Crowley understood, as he always did. You felt him ram into you again, his cock reaching deeper, striking harder. “Fuck! Oh … fuck … Daddy,” you whimpered, his fingernails leaving crescent marks in your skin as he shoved you down on his cock with each hard thrust.

“You feel amazing, sweetheart. You’re taking Daddy’s cock so fucking well,” Crowley told you, his pace not faltering for a second.

You felt heat claw its way up to your face, signaling your approaching orgasm. You brought a hand down to rub broad circles against your clit, too focused on reaching that peak to think about what you were doing. Crowley spotted you in an instant, and your hands were suddenly pinned together against the mattress above your head by Crowley’s powers.

“Good girls only cum when their Daddies tell them to,” Crowley reminded you, a devious smile flashing across his face as he slammed his hips against yours a few more times, making your back arch in an automatic response to the pleasure. He suddenly pulled away and flipped you onto your stomach, his hands grasping your hips and pulling you up on your hands and knees before you could properly blink. He pushed back in, adopting that same rough pace, making your arms quiver.

You pressed back against him, loving the way he so ruthlessly dominated you. You felt his hand come down against your ass, spanking you with enough force that the pleasure made your arms give out, forcing you to support yourself on your forearms. “Daddy, please,” you begged for his permission, your core aching with arousal. Another spanking left you gasping and dripping, your thighs slick.

Crowley curled his hands beneath you, lifting you up until your back pressed flush against his chest. He sat back on his knees, his cock still buried inside of you as he helped you move your hips up and down against him. One of his hands splayed out over your collarbones near your throat, the other latching onto your hip to keep you steady. “Mm … you’re Daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?” He breathed near your ear, pushing his hips up against yours.

His words sent another arousing jolt through you, your head leaning back against his shoulder for support. “Yes, I’m Daddy’s little slut,” you told him, your hand resting on his wrist.

“You want to cum all over Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, Daddy. I want to cum so bad,” you whimpered, feeling the hand on your hip slide down between your legs, his fingertips circling your clit to bring you to that edge.

“Then, cum,” Crowley ordered in a growl, hips rocking against yours as you came for a second time, the intensity knocking the breath from you. He felt you tighten around him, the friction drawing out his own orgasm, making him spill inside of you with a muffled groan, his face buried in your neck.

Your vision wavered for a few seconds, your energy completely drained as you slumped back against him. You were exhausted but beyond thrilled. A tired smile crept onto your face, your chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

Crowley eased you down onto your back carefully, his hands running over your body to check you over for any serious injuries. “Are you okay, sweetheart? Did I hurt you?” He immediately started to fret over you, his caring nature taking over. He only showed that side of him to you, and he showed it as much as he could when the two of you were alone.

“Nope. I’m fine, Daddy. Really, I am,” you assured him, reaching down to grab his wandering hands, giving them a tight squeeze.

Crowley sighed in relief, his hand moving to stroke your cheek. “Good. I just want to be sure,” he replied, snapping his fingers, a damp rag appearing in his hand. He cleaned you up as he always did, movements gentle and careful. “Well, Daddy doesn’t have to go back to work for awhile. What does my little girl want to do?”

“I want to show you something!” You gasped out in excitement, nearly forgetting what you had been working on all day. “Can you take me to my room, please?”

“Of course,” Crowley replied, smiling at your politeness. He grabbed onto your hand before snapping the both of you to your room. While you dashed to your desk, he reached into your closet to pull out clothes for you.

“It’s a hellhound,” you told him once he approached you. You held up the picture you had colored, a bright smile adorning your face.

Crowley took the page from you, chuckling a little as he examined the dashes of color within the lines. “I love it, darling,” he responded, leaning over to peck your lips affectionately. “I’m going to hang it up in my room, okay?”

“Later. I want to cuddle,” you giggled, taking the page from him to set it on your desk. You grasped his hand and tugged him to your bed, your free hand moving your stuffies aside to make room for the two of you.

While you were occupied preparing the bed, Crowley snapped clothes onto the two of you before joining you beneath the sheets, immediately feeling you curl up against his side. A warm smile appeared on his lips as his arms circled you, pressing you close. Through all the trouble he faced in the world, this was what made it all worth it. All the battles, all the tough decisions, all the pain. It was all worth it if it meant you were safe, and he could hold you at the end of the day. “Night, princess.”

“Night, Daddy.”

And in under a few minutes, you were fast asleep, the strong arms of the King of Hell fastened around you, protecting you against any danger within Hell or just beyond it.


End file.
